yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 019
| director = Yukio Okazaki | storyboard artist = Masakatsu Ijima | animation director = * Akihito Dobashi * Hiromichi Mizukawa }} "Return to the Spirit World, Part 2", known as "Spirits' World Contaminated: Evil Intent, the Super Demonic Lord Ido" in the Japanese version, is the nineteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on August 6, 2008 and in the US on January 17, 2009. Summary The Spirit's world Still in the World of the Duel Monster Spirits, Luna stands facing Sunlight Unicorn with Kuribon at her feet, anxious of a voice calling her. The voice calls her to come this way, reminding her that she promised to protect this world. Luna disagrees, not remembering making such a promise. Suddenly "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" appears, confronting her. Sunlight Unicorn leaps forward attacking and destroying it. The forest begins to shake, since it does not tolerate conflict, Sunlight Unicorn is destroyed. Determined to not let Sunlight Unicorn die, Luna concentrates. Meanwhile in reality, Frank says that he'd like it if she told him what kind of world it is. Yanagi, Tanner and Dexter cheer Luna on from the stands, while Leo remains in a trance. In the competitor's box room, Yusei notices something is wrong with Luna and leaves. The tranced Luna uses the effect of "Horn of the Unicorn", returning it to the top of her Deck. She then uses "Emergency Assistance" reviving "Sunlight Unicorn" and uses its effect to add "Horn of the Unicorn" from the top of her Deck to her hand. She then reequips it to "Sunlight Unicorn", Sets 2 cards and ends her turn. In the Spirit's World, Sunlight Unicorn is reunited with Luna, but "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" has also revived itself. Ido progress toward Luna, but she climbs onto Sunlight Unicorn, accompanied by Kuribon. Together they dash away from Ido. Luna observes the change in scenery, the previously flourishing trees are now replaced with the bare rotten ones. The mysterious voice explains how the evil ones intents have polluted the world, as they try to bring the power of the Spirits into their dirty clutches. Grips with the situation Sunlight Unicorn stops at the dry remains of a river, where a large crag stands behind it. The source of the voice is revealed to come from this feature. Luna glares forward heeding the shape of a large dragon on the face of the crag. Startled, Luna proclaims that she knows that dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon. A gush of water quickly fills the dry river. Luna shields herself, with her arm. After lowering her hand, Luna now stands alone at her side of the river, now appears in its past beauty. A younger version of herself plays there with Kuribon, Sunny Pixie, Key Mace, Watapon, Spirit of the Breeze, Jerry Beans Man, Kuribon, Dancing Fairy and Petit Angel, while Ancient Fairy Dragon, in its prime watches over them. Young Luna creates a garland of flowers and places it on Kuribon, as a crown. The crown falls apart as the flowers wither. Ancient Fairy Dragon explains that this is happening because of the intent of the evil ones, who draw nearer to this world. Eventually they will try invade, pollute and twist its control to their desire. However there is one person, who can stop them, Luna. The world is linked to her thoughts, her good mind will repel away the mind of evildoers. Ancient Fairy Dragon, asks Luna to stay. Luna considers the idea. She gets lonely in reality, with her parents always away and Leo only thinking of himself. But this place is fun. She says that she'll stay there to protect them. The present Luna now remembers making that promise, but... Back in the real world, Yusei dashes into the arena. He calls Luna, but gets no response. He turns to Frank and notices that he too is now tranced. The tranced Leo in the stands is calling to Luna, where his consciousness lies. Leo then falls onto Dexter's lap. Tanner quickly checks him, finding that he's unconscious. Yanagi suggests that they take him to the infirmary. Luna remembers back then, when she made the promise, but then, she heard Rua's voice. The flashback at the other side of the river, reruns that moment and Leo is heard calling her name. Back then she got scared, she deserted them cause of Leo's cries. But she confesses, she was afraid, afraid to protect them, by herself. So she tried to forget about them and locked this world away in her mind. She hears a growling noise and turns to find Ido, now behind her. In reality, Yusei anxiousness elevates, as he spots a dragon birthmark glowing on Luna's arm. In Goodwin's box room, Zigzix on a floating screen reports a Ener-D reading. "There's no doubt she's a Signer," he says, while hyperactively holding up his D-Sensor showing them the reading. Yusei watches Frank draw a card. Ido disappears from the Spirit World, leaving Frank now standing in its place. Having now lost his calm nature, he excitedly declares that for Luna to send him to this place, she really is a Signer. Luna is unaware of what a Signer is. Frank tells her that there are individuals, who desire her powers. Ido reappears behind him. Luna is now confused and states that she doesn't have any powers, why her? She then orders to leave her alone. Surrounding trees begin to crumble, while a dark shadowy matter spreads around from below Frank. Terrified, Luna begins call for Leo, to start calling out to her, like he did last time to bring her back home. She hears Leo calling her name and looks around for him. She stares at her reflection in a nearby puddle, which changes to Leo's face and alternates between their faces each time one of them speaks. Leo says "You made a promise with them, didn't you?", that he wants to be strong like Yusei and that he'll protect her, so she can protect this world. The puddle disappears and a chunk falls from the crag. Luna fights Luna stands up saying that she will. At this point, her eyes return to normal in reality. She declares to the carving of Ancient Fairy Dragon, that she will protect this world. She turns to face Frank. Her Duel Disk reappears on her arm and her and Franks cards assume their positions on the field. She activates her Trap Card, "Pixie Ring", preventing him from attacking "Kuribon" anymore. Frank activates "Wave of Ill Intent". "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" attacks "Sunlight Unicorn" causing Frank to lose 300 LP, but also causing Luna to also loses 300 LP, due to "Wave of Intent Evil's" effect. Then he plays "Spirit Contamination" destroying "Pixie Ring", which was shielding "Kuribon". "Ido" then revives itself. Luna begins her turn and takes damage from "Immortal Homeostasis". Luna Sets a card and activates "Healing Wind" bringing her LP back to 1500. Frank laughs maniacally saying he would be happy to defeat her, happy to see the look on the Spirits' faces when this world suffers. More of the scenery crumbles as he laughs. Luna says that she cannot let him do this. "Ido" attacks "Kuribon" and Luna activates "Fairy Wind", destroying all other face-up Spell and Trap Cards. "Kuribon's" ATK returns to normal and "Ido's" attack continues. Luna activates "Kuribon's" effect, returning it to her hand and canceling the damage, but also raising Frank's LP. She refuses to let him harm any anybody in this world. Frank laughs saying that he'll just pollute the world then, causing more parts of the scenery to fall apart. The fossilized Ancient Fairy Dragon emerges from the crag. It grabs Frank who is now so caught up in his laughter, he doesn't realize what is happening. Luna pleas with her to settle down. Her pleas come to no effect, so she tries to save Frank by ending the Duel. She activates "Oberon's Prank", negating Frank's last LP gain and inflicting to same amount as damage to both players, dropping both their LP to 0. Return to own world Back in reality, both players regain their consciousness. Frank falls backwards. Luna sees him stand back up and is thankful he survived. Yusei catches Luna as she falls and carries her away from the Duel Field. She asks where Leo is, as Yusei does so. In the infirmary, Leo wakes up saying that he felt like he was dreaming, but has no memory of his dreams. He asks how Luna got on. Dexter directs their attention to a screen projection, where the MC announces, with a tone of regret, that the Duel has ended in a tie. He buries his face in is arms, saying that its a double elimination. Yusei observes Luna's dragon birthmark disappear as he carries her. Luna sees a spirit of Kuribon and tells it that she will protect them. She then leaps out of Yusei's arms, claiming to be okay and can walk herself. She gives one last wave to the crowd as she departs the arena. The episode concludes with a hand shown spinning the "Ancient Fairy Dragon" card. Featured Duel: Luna vs. Frank :... continued from previous episode. Turn 5: Luna "Sunlight Unicorn" attacks and destroys "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" (Frank 4000 → 3700). At the end of the Battle Phase, the third effect of "Ancient Forest" activates, destroying "Sunlight Unicorn". The second effect of "Horn of the Unicorn" activates, returning itself to the top of Luna's Deck. Luna then activates "Emergency Assistance" to revive "Sunlight Unicorn" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. Luna then activates the effect of "Sunlight Unicorn" to add "Horn of the Unicorn" from the top of her Deck to her hand. She then equips "Sunlight Unicorn" with "Horn of the Unicorn" ("Sunlight Unicorn": 1800 → 2500/1000 → 1700). Luna then Sets two cards ("Oberon's Prank" and "Pixie Ring"). On Luna's End Phase, Frank activates the second effect of "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" to revive itself (2200/800) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Frank Frank draws. Luna activates her face-down "Pixie Ring". Now as long as Luna controls at least two face-up Attack Position monsters, this card will forbid Frank from selecting the monster Luna controls with the lowest ATK as an attack target. Frank then activates "Wave of Ill Intent". Now, Luna will take 300 damage each time a monster Frank controls is destroyed by battle. "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" then attacks "Sunlight Unicorn". "Sunlight Unicorn" then destroys "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" (Frank 3700 → 3400). The effect of "Wave of Ill Intent" activates (Luna 1500 → 1200). Frank then activates "Spirit Contamination" to destroy "Pixie Ring" as a monster was destroyed this turn. On Frank's End Phase, he activates the second effect of "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" to revive itself (2200/800) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Luna Luna draws. The second effect of "Immortal Homeostasis" activates (Luna 1200 → 900). Luna then sets a card and activates "Healing Wind" to gain 200 LP for each monster on the field. There are currently three (Luna 900 → 1500). Turn 8: Frank Frank draws. "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" then attacks "Kuribon", but Luna activates her face-down "Fairy Wind" to destroy all other face-up Spell and Trap Cards and inflict 400 damage to each player for each destroyed cards with Spell Cards controlled by Frank being excluded from the second effect (Frank 3400 → 2200; Luna 1500 → 300) ("Kuribon": 0 → 300/200). Luna then activates the second effect of "Kuribon" to nullify the Battle Damage she would take and return "Kuribon" to her hand as well as increase Frank's LP by the ATK of "Ido the Supreme Magical Force" (Frank 2200 → 4400). Luna then activates her face-down "Oberon's Prank" to negate the effect of "Kuribon" (Frank 4400 → 2200) and inflict damage to both players equal to the amount of LP that Frank would have gained (Luna 300 → 0; Frank 2200 → 0). The Duel ends in a DRAW. Mistakes * When Luna revealed her "Pixie Ring" Trap Card in the dub, she called it a Spell Card. * In the dub, Luna says "Oberon's Prank" is being activated against "Fairy Wind" but it's actually in response to the effect of "Kuribon", since Fairy Wind doesn't give the player any LP. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. References